The stars shine at a greater cost
by luckystargirl
Summary: What with this little girl who's following Lucy? What whys the kid calling Lucy mommy? The kid has magic and what kind? What with the cat ears on top of the girls head? Join Lucy as she finds a little girl and some how became a mother after the meeting and now they go though dangers and learn magic and become a closer family with a third person added to the family
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story so please no hurtful comments!**

**If ever reads my story and likes it you get to choose who Lucy ends up with… **

**Rouge**

**Sting**

**Laxus**

**Lyon**

**Oc **

**Also this is after the grand magic games and Laxus's return**

**And if you're wondering why there is no nalu it's because I hate nalu sorry to all who love that couple I just hate it.**

**Normal p.o.v**

Lucy Heartfilia was walking along the streets and saw a small little girl to be about the age 11 with bruises and cuts all over her body, her brownish red hair stained with her red crimson blood, Her light brown eyes red and puffy from crying and her clothes are ripped and torn. The girl bumped into Lucy and fell to the ground, Lucy slowly kneeled down near the girl "are you okay?" she said her sweetest voice she could pull off. The young girl was startled and back up against the wall of the nearest building before calming down to Lucy's voice. The young girl sat down again near Lucy but didn't say anything. "What's your name" Lucy asked hopefully wanting to hear the young girl's voice. "I don't have a name" said the girl wiping away her tears and laying her head on Lucy's lap feeling that she could trust her. "Where are your parents?" Lucy asked rubbing the girl's hair "I don't have any parents either" said the girl crying again. "How about you come live with me" Lucy said wiping away the girl's tears. "Now your name will be Sabrina Heartfilia."

**Lucy p.o.v**

'I must be crazy to ask this child to live with me, but for some reason she makes me want to be there for her and to keep her with me at all times and I just met' I thought as I was going crazy inside but outside I had a calm face on waiting for the child. "Yes!" the Sabrina said hugging me as I stood up with her in my arms. It made my heart swell as she laughed and we made our way to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip**

**The next day**

I woke up with tiny arms wrapped around my waist so I pulled the blanket up to see Sabrina hugging me in her sleep. So very slowly I got up not to disturbed her till she shot up like a bullet and grabbed my arm "Mommy where you going?" Sabrina asked sadly as she got up wiping the sleep away from her eyes. I don't know why but it made me that happiest I ever been to her call me mommy so I sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. "Sabrina were going to have to get ready I am going to take you to my guild ok" I said as stepped away from her to go grab a towel for her use. After both of us had our showers I called Virgo "punishment hime" Virgo asked bowing "no Virgo I just need you go get some clothes for Sabrina please" I asked freaking out at first then calming down. "Yes hime" Virgo said before going to the celestial world. After a while a 'poof' could be heard "here you go hime, anything else you need?" Virgo asked "no that will be all" I said smiling at her as she disappeared to the celestial world. Now time to see what Virgo got for Sabrina.

**Sabrina p.o.v**

Mommy gave me a red knee dress with glitter on it and had a gold trim with black flats with golden braces and a pendent in the shape of a heart with my named engraved in it. I put it all on and then mommy called out this carb dude who did my hair into a wavy style and when done my hair was brushed out and reached below my butt and my cat ears popped out. When I showed mommy she shrieked with excitement and hugged me a little too tight and started rubbing my ears as I purred. Then mommy put her clothes on she wearied a jean skirt with a matching baby blue tank top with a pendent that looked a lot like my with her hair in a side pony tail. As we were leaving I found a book about fairy tales so I decided to read it as I grabbed as mommy was dragging out of her apartment in excitement to go to her guild. On are way there I grabbed her hand and held the book tightly to me as I tried to keep up with mommy's pace. When we got there I held her hand tighter my cat ears pulled tightly to my head. As we entered, a table started coming flying towards us as my eyes widen in shock but I stepped in front of mommy and broke the table with a hit of my hand. As the dust cleared from the table everyone was shocked to see me I giggle a bit before going back over to mommy who was standing there with her jaw dropped open. I grab her hand "come on mommy" I said pulling her towards the bar where I say a really pretty lady with long white hair. But as I said mommy a lot of head snap towards my direction with all their jaws dropped open and some fell to the floor. But I didn't care I just made my way to the lady with a smile on my face as I tried to get on a bar stool but before I could ask anyone for help someone lifted me up and onto the bar stool. I turned on the bar stool to come face to face with a man with blonde hair and had a lighting like scar above one of his eyes. "Thank you!" I said happily as I smile and turn back to the pretty lady. "Hello pretty lady!" I said as she blushed then hugged me "you are so cute!" she yelled as she noticed my ears and hugged me more saying I was the cutest little girl every. After talking with aunty mire a while cause mommy got dragged away by aunty levy I asked "aunty Mira can I join the guild" with the sweetest voice I had she squealed and hugged me "of course, let's just ask master first" aunty Mira said as she grabbed my hand and lead me to a office on the second floor. "Master can Sabrina join are guild?" aunty Mira asked a short man with a weird hat on. The old man looked at me and told me to come near I did so as I sat in one of the seats. "Do you have any magic Sabrina?" he asked me as I nodded my head "and what is your magic" he asked getting very interested. "My magic is where I can turn into any animal every!" I shouted with glee as he chuckled and patted my head "you may join the guild but you have to call my gamps" he said with a serious voice "yes gramps" I said cutely saluted him as I matched out the room with Mira to get my stamp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's p.o.v**

As me and Sabrina entered the guild a table came flying towards us but before I could do anything to protect Sabrina she stepped in front of me and somehow saved me instead. She broke the table before bringing me over to the bar were Mira was waiting with her evil smile in place as soon as we got there though Levy came over and dragged me away from Sabrina wanting a explanation. So I told her everything about what happen, how I found Sabrina, and why she's with me. "Lu-Chan I got to meet her!" levy yelled excitedly as I giggled. I turn to see laxus helping Sabrina on to one of the bar stools as she says thank you to him then turns back to Mira. I smile as I get up from my spot next to levy "maybe later levy-Chan" I said as I made my way towards laxus with a smile on my face. "Thanks Laxus for helping Sabrina but why did you help her" I ask sitting next to him at the bar "it's not any of your business Blondie" he said as he took a drink of his beer trying to ignore me. I just bugging him not realizing that Sabrina went upstairs with Mira to masters office as soon as me and laxus start talking about others thing then why he helped my Sabrina. But after a while master came down with Sabrina holding his hand and jumping down the stairs with Mira behind them "listen up brats we have a new member her name is Sabrina Heartfilia" Master yelled as I got so happy I went up to Sabrina and hugged her.

**Sabrina's p.o.v**

Aunty Mira got a stamper thing and asked me where I wanted my stamp and what color I said my leg and in red as I lift my dress up a little as she stamp my thigh. I smiled down at the stamp and I grabbed gramp's hand as I skipped down the stairs with Aunty Mira behind us. Gramps told the guild who I was but left my magic out as mommy hugged me and I smiled as got out the hug and skipped over to the man who helped me early and hugged him. "thank you so much for helping me" I said still hugging him I smiled at him and he smiled back and I walked back to mommy ignoring everyone who seemed shock I hugged the man who helped me. But I was thirsty so I went over to aunty Mira who brought me over to the bar as she made me a strawberry smoothie that my mommy usual haves. But then a guy with pink hair sat next to me "why are you calling luce mommy?" he asked me "why are you calling my mommy Luce?" I asked as we got into a staring war. Till he saw my cat ears "why do you have cat ears?" he asked "why do you ask so many questions?" I ask back but then I saw his hands trying to touch my cat ears so I took my book and hit on top of his head "don't touch my ears!" I yell as he falls to the floor shocking more people before they burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabrina's p.o.v**

After leaving the guild I stay close to mommy cause I am about to fall asleep I but keep opening my eyes because I am stubborn. Till mommy grabbed me and hid me behind her as I look up at her face she looks angry but she wasn't looking at me she was looking ahead her and there was a really tall guy. Who looked like he had muscles on muscles and he had jet black hair with scars all over his face showing he had fought a lot. But the most disturbing thing was he had a disgusting smirk on his face. Mommy pulled out two of her gold keys and called out the perverted cow and aunty Aries. Mommy told aunty Aries to go hide with me as she fought with prevy cow to beat the evil man. Aunty Aries hid with me somewhere where we could see the fight perfectly mommy was winning till the evil man made prevy cow go back. Then he hit mommy as she tried to call out someone else and the hit made mommy drop her keys as he keep hitting mommy. I tried many times to go help as my angry grew soon aunty Aries got sent away. Then I took off anger as can be as I tried to attack the man as he throws me at a wall. But soon I stand up with my eyes a crimson red color and I grew fangs and claws and a tail, my hair got longer and I got taller. Soon I am as tall as mommy with red tips at the end of my hair, with a fox tail swaying behind me and sharp claws and fangs. I stand my ground as I remember I am a fox demon and I am ready to kill this asshole that hurt my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I woke up in the guild infirmary with me covered in bandages I hurt all over I didn't know why till it hit me I was fighting someone to protect Sabrina and she tried to help me as I got knock out and I don't remember anything else. I started to get worried Sabrina wasn't anywhere around me so I got up and started to walk out the door no matter how much pain it brought me. As soon as I got to the stairs Levy noticed me "Lu-Chan what are you doing you can't be out of bed yet!" she yelled as she rushed towards me as she tried to bring me back to the infirmary. "Where is Sabrina" I asked really getting worried "she's with Laxus" Levy answered as she sat me down onto one of the beds. "LAXUS!" I yell as I heard the information "Lu-Chan quiet down, yes Laxus because he offered to take care of her well you were out and right now there on a mission" Levy answered as she smiled at me. "How long was I out?" I asked hoping it wasn't that long "Lu-Chan you been out for a two weeks now" Levy said as she frowned. "I was out for a two weeks!" I yell as Levy covered her ears "yes Lu-Chan and Sabrina been with Laxus for the two weeks visiting you every day before going home with him and before they visit you they are usual on a mission, Sabrina has gotten pretty strong from just two weeks you been out" Levy said as she smiled as she told everything that happened I been out as we waited for Sabrina and laxus to come back from their mission.

**Sabrina's p.o.v**

It's been two weeks since mommy has been out and the guy who helped the first day I came there is now my daddy to me at least. We were out on a mission right now and only daddy knows that I am a fox demon since he was the one who stopped me from killing that man.

**Flash back**

I was on punch from killing the man till I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up to see the nice man from the guild. "Sabrina is that you?" he asked as stared into my eyes with a caring look as I nod my head. He hugged me and told me to calm down that this was not what my mommy wanted and before long I turned back to normal as I cried into his chest. But we brought the man to the police and brought mommy to the guild infirmary. Then Laxus that was his name I guess told me that I could stay with him at his house and after that I conceded him a dad. That night he slept on the couch on I slept on his bed but there was a lighting storm that night and I got so scared that I woke him up him up and asked if he could sleep in the bed with me. After that we were like a father and daughter as he trained me on the many missions we went on and I could not be happy but I still wanted mommy to wake up very soon.

**Flash back end**

Me and daddy were on are way to the guild hoping that mommy woke up today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Laxus's p.o.v**

I don't know how this happened one moment I am walking home the next I am helping Sabrina the little girl take Lucy to the guild. Then after that I take care of the little girl now I consider her a daughter and well taking care of her I figured we had a lot on common. So I started training her to have control over her powers of a fox demon and it was going pretty well just sometimes she would lose control and almost kill a person. But today nothing went wrong as we went to the guild to see if Lucy woke up yet like we did every day to help Sabrina calm down and make sure her mother was awake. As we made our way there Sabrina was on the ledge practicing her balance her arms spread out wide so she could keep the balance and she seemed deep thought. So I decided not to bother her as we made our way to the guild each step at a time. When we made it to the guild we heard cheering inside so we quickly got inside to see everyone smiling as they partied. We made our way to the infirmary to see Lucy sitting up smiling but to say in the less she was crying with joy once she saw Sabrina and Sabrina was crying to as they hugged each other. I smiled at the scene in front of me as I left to give the time they needed with each other.

**Sabrina's p.o.v**

I was crying as soon as I saw my mommy so was awake finally as I jumped into her arms as we hugged daddy laxus left shortly after leaving mommy and me to ourselves. I told her everything that happened when she was out and she smiled and listen to everything I said. She was surprised at first to hear me call someone daddy but got over it right away to listen to what I said. After that happened I went downstairs to get mommy and a drink and some food for her as she got her clothes on to leave the infirmary. But I didn't notice that a pink haired idiot goes upstairs.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I just got out of bed when natsu came in with a serious look on his face as he saw me and that scared me a bit because natsu never had a serious face on. "What is wrong natsu?" I asked as he sat on the bed in front of me "luce we're kicking you off the team" natsu said as he looked at me. I felt tears coming on but I managed to hold them back as I asked "why?" natsu looked at me for a second before saying "luce your too weak you had to have a little kid save you and Lisanna is back and all" natsu said not giving me a second look as he left me in the infirmary ready to burst in to tears. But as soon as he got downstairs I burst into tears crying away but soon Sabrina in but as soon as she saw me she put down everything and came by me. "Mommy why are you crying!" she asked me as she got worried trying to cheer me up. I stopped crying and pulled her into a hug calming myself down "nothing is wrong" I said trying to not tell her the truth but she is a stubborn little girl. So I ended up telling the truth to her and she turned into something else before my eyes as she got angry.

**Sabrina's p.o.v**

'how dare he I going to show him he can't do that to people' I thought as I transformed into I fox demon form in front of my mommy. I ran outside the infirmary downstairs in front of team natsu's table "how dare you!" I yelled at him as everyone turned to me as they got shocked "Sa...bri…na" he asked while stuttering "yes you asshole now why did you kick my mother off you stupid ass team" I asked angrily. The rest of his team was shocked I guess he didn't tell them "WHAT!" yelled the red haired chick "natsu you kicked Lucy off!" she asked holding a sword at his throat "yes" he said scared for his life. "Why did you do that?!" she asked angrily "because she worthless to our team she's weak and lis is back so I thought…" he said trailing off but before he could anything else I let my anger consume me as I punch him across the guild as he broke through a wall. "You thought what!" I asked angrily as I kicked him before he could get up. "ANSWER ME!" I roared as I kicked him again only harder "I thought I could get rid of her so lis could come onto my team" he said softly spitting up blood. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see laxus looking at me and my mother by the broken wall looking over at me and I realized what I did I broke down into tears as I transformed back and cried into my daddy's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Laxus's p.o.v**

'I guess this was going to happen sooner or later' I thought as I rubbed circle onto Sabrina's back that long ago changed back into her child form. 'That stupid pink haired dumbass' I thought angrily looking straight at natsu. 'he had to have his way and kick Blondie off his team making Sabrina angry and cry right now, she shouldn't waste her tears on him and what he did' I thought as I glared at him but just ignored him afterwards caring for Sabrina. I took her back to Blondie who was trying her hardest I could see I stand on her own without asking for help. I was holding Sabrina's hand as she rubbed the rest of the tears away as I came up to Blondie and pulled her by her waist to my side. "Wha.t are you doing laxus?" she asked blushing like a tomato "be quiet Blondie your about to fall so I helped you" I said as I helped her back up to the infirmary with Sabrina giggles as she walk away to the she devil Mira.

**Sabrina's p.o.v**

I walked over to aunty Mira as I sat at the bar use a trick as I bounced onto the chair without any help. "Aunty Mira daddy took mommy back upstairs" I said to inform her where my parent figures were going. "Oh Lucy and Laxus what a wonderful couple" aunty Mira said suddenly as she realized she voiced her thoughts "oh Sabrina don't say anything to them you promise" aunty Mira said hopefully. I just nodded thinking of what she said as I started to go upstairs to spy on my parents as I went to the infirmary I found them not there so I followed their voices as I came to grandpa's office. "So Lucy you agree to let laxus train you with Sabrina along with you guys" Grandpa said as he looked serious "yes I agree well I better tell Sabrina now" mommy said with her heartwarming smile. "you don't have to" I said as I jumped into the room to go sit by grandpa as I tried to jump on to the desk but daddy laxus grabbing me and sitting my on his shoulder as I laughed.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

Laxus took me back to the infirmary as I felt happy that he was helping me and Sabrina so far. "you know Blondie you don't have to take that kind of treatment from that pink haired idiot" he said the whole time not looking at me but straight ahead. "I know it just it true I must not be that strong that I couldn't even protect the one thing I cared about as much as my mother, Sabrina" I said as I looked down not daring to look into his eyes as he turned his head to look at me. "If you feel that way Blondie I''ll train you and Sabrina" Laxus said surprising me as I looked up at him. "Really Laxus you would do that for me and Sabrina?" I asked happily "sure whatever you want to believe Blondie lets go tell gramps" he said as we made our way to masters office as I felt better walking on my own. When we got the office we told master everything by the end he was mad at natsu but sad that I was going to leave with laxus for a while but I just think he was more upset that Sabrina his now favorite member of the guild. But as I was going to leave and tell Sabrina we were going to be leaving for a while she jumped into the office as she tried to jump onto the table but Laxus got her before she could lifting her up as she giggled. That moment I could not but help smile as I realized me, Laxus, and Sabrina looked like we were a family.


	8. Chapter 8

HI

Sorry it's been a while but here the chapter!

I don't own nothing besides the plot

**Still Lucy's p.o.v**

I smiled at the thought 'wait! No bad Lucy what are you thinking!?' I thought as I started blushing 'No don't tell me I am falling for Laxus, but he would make a great father to Sabrina who seems to really like him as her father she even calls him her father!' I thought as I started panicking inside.

**Laxus's p.o.v**

****stared at Blondie from the corner of my eye as I held Sabrina on my shoulders as I noticed that she was smiling then turned a bright red and I had to hold in my laughter 'what is she thinking I wonder?' I thought but then it hit me. 'Why do I want to know what Blondie is thinking?' I thought then I realized 'do I like Blondie?' I asked myself thinking this thought over and over again. 'Maybe or maybe it is just Sabrina that's on my mind she's like my daughter and so it's likely me and Lucy get together since she does call me daddy and Lucy mommy' I thought as I blush but made it go away right away so no one saw. But somehow the little devil child on my shoulders saw it as she giggled "daddy why you blushing? What are you thinking about daddy?" she said out loud so gramps and Lucy heard and turned towards me with grins. I just rushed out the office with Sabrina still with me as she giggled at how fast I was going. I hanged out downstairs for Lucy as she came down from the office. I walked up to her "Lucy met me tomorrow by the train station tomorrow pack for a few months with Sabrina" I said as I left to go to my own home.

**Time skip the very next day**

**Sabrina's p.o.v**

I woke up before mommy so I decided I wake her up myself as I planned out my attack. I slowly crawled over to her sleeping form very slowly and carefully as soon as I was close to her I jumped up and pounced on her landing on her stomach. She jumped up coughing and surprised as I started laughing my head off with my eyes closed so when I opened my eyes I saw a glaring mommy as I yelped and ran into the bathroom as she chased after me. She caught me though as we both laughed but soon after she made me have a shower as a few days ago she bought me some shampoo and conditioner, body wash and I got to pick out all the ones I wanted. I had strawberry shampoo and conditioner and some spice scent body wash. After I was done with my shower I put on an outfit mommy picked out which was an orange sundress and matching flats and I still had my pendent but now in it was a picture of mommy and I somehow got a picture of daddy from aunty Mira who had help from uncle Freed. Then I put my hair up into two pig tails with orange ribbons I found as I walked out the bathroom to the kitchen where mommy was cooking breakfast. As I sat at the table mommy was done cooking she set a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage and some toast as I ate it I noticed mommy ate faster than me so she could go take a shower herself. When she took the shower I packed both our bags and as soon as mommy came out the bathroom dressed in a jean skirt and a blue tube top. Her hair in its regular side pony tail but as she noticed I packed both bags and took her bag as she was going to say something I grew inpatient as I bolted out the door and I could tell she ran after me with bag as she closed her door trying to catch me. But as soon as I got to the train station I saw daddy and ran faster as I ran right into daddy's arms and hugged him as mommy caught up and took deep breathes. I laugh as daddy hands us our tickets and rush on the train as soon as daddy and mommy grab their bags to go onto the train but daddy grabbed the back of my dress and I realized after a while that I was running in place and pouted as daddy made my wake into the train and follow them. But soon after we found our seats as I fell asleep on mommy's lap leaving both mommy and daddy to talk to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Time skip when Sabrina wakes up still Sabrina's p.o.v

I wake up on daddy Laxus's back he must have wanted to carry me or mommy made him carry me. I look up to see mommy walking a little bit a head and daddy watching her closely. I hold in a giggle as I lean talk into daddy's ear in a whisper "you like Lucy" then giggled as daddy blushes a little bit before getting rid of it as soon as mommy starts turning around. I just keep giggling as I jump off his back as take mommy's hand as walk on. I was happy as we keep walking and mommy had to jog a bit sometimes because I keep pulling her ahead. I really didn't know where we were going but I didn't care but soon daddy Laxus took the lead as we followed him to inn. When we got into the inn daddy Laxus paid for two rooms as we made our way to the rooms and I ran to the rooms. But as soon as I got there I had to wait because I didn't grab the room key so I pouted as I waited for them. The pout made daddy Laxus chuckle and mommy Lucy giggle but as soon as one room was opened I ran into it. Soon I hear daddy Laxus and mommy Lucy say goodnight to each other and go into the rooms and mommy Lucy and I were in the same room. She made me take a shower then after that she made me go to sleep on the only bed in the room as she showered and soon she laid next to me and I turned and hugged her in my sleep as she did the same. Soon we were both in dream land wanting to train the next day.

Time skip morning still

Sabrina's p.o.v

I woke up to mommy using me as a teddy bear it took me almost all my power to get mommy off but that ended up with me falling onto the floor. That woke mommy up and she looked at me "what are you doing on the floor Sabrina?" mommy asked I just glared a little bit but then giggled not telling her. I and mommy got dressed as quick as we could and we met up with daddy for breakfast. But after that daddy lead us into the forest towards the clearing and when we reached that daddy told us a few things "This is where we are going to train and every morning you have to be here at 6 am and I will not go easy on you just because I think of you as a daughter Sabrina" daddy Laxus said as we nodded our heads understanding. So we began our training daddy Laxus started zapping us with lighting and we got the idea we had to dodge so we did and after a while he stopped. Daddy Laxus shot 15 lightning bolts at us each mommy dodged 5 and got hit 10 times while I dodged about 9 and got hit 6 times. I got hit a bit less because I was smaller and faster I also trained with daddy a bit before but not that long to get way better. Now he knew how fast we were and now time to test our strength I remembered from the time daddy trained me. We carried boulders he found around the clearing running but I wasn't doing so well with that I was weaker than mommy in my kid form I usual used my transformation for the strength and I didn't even have the power to turn into a whole fox demon form. He knew are strength and speed now it was time to get serious in our training.

Time skip few months done with training on way back home

Lucy's p.o.v

I was sitting in down in my train seat with Sabrina's head in my lap and I running my finger though her hair. Sabrina changed a bit her hair was still waist length just her hair was dark brown with more of a red color look. She no longer wearied dresses just shorts and jeans with tank tops. She learned to go into her fox demon form she was a fox with the same color fur as her hair but her eyes were a darker brown almost like black. She was faster and she was stronger to she was faster than me but somehow I got stronger than her when she in her real form. My hair also was longer from my shoulder to the middle of my back and I was able to call out four spirits and keep them out for able 1 and an half. I also got a few more keys like Aquila the eagle, Cetus the sea monster, Monoceros the unicorn, and Hercules. Of course Sabrina's favorite is Monoceros the unicorn there like best friends now and it helped that Sabrina always wanted plue and mono that what we call Monoceros now. It helped me most that one of the ways I got stronger with those two always out. Then laxus didn't really change at all he just got a bit stronger and we all were closer me and laxus of course the parents too Sabrina and I knew I loved laxus for always being there for us. But I didn't say anything when we were training because he when he said he wasn't going to go easy on us he wasn't kidding. So I never had the time to say anything and I don't know if I'll have the time when we get back but I will tell him if I get the change I hope.

**Time skip when they're getting off the train**

**Laxus's p.o.v**

I can't keep my thoughts in check I always think about Lucy now that I am sure about my feeling I know that I love her and that I want to tell her. But will she return my feelings I don't know but I am willing to give it a try and hope my heart won't be broken. I'll just have to keep this away from that she- devil Mira or I'll never hear the end of it. But before I continue my thought I feel a tug on my coat as I snap out of my thoughts I look down to see Sabrina looking up at me with a smile. She knows I like Lucy and keeps it as a promise not to tell anyone and I trust her with that promise but she blackmails me sometimes so she can get some things. But now she stopped that as soon as we found mono key in the forest she just plays with that damn horse which is great she doesn't blackmail me anymore. "Daddy can I have a piggy back ride please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes that I can't say no too "why don't you want to ride the horse Sabrina?" I asked her with a sigh. "Because I asked you first so can I have a piggy back ride?" she asked hopefully I just sighed again and nodded which she was happy to hear. She climb onto my back after I bended down so she could and once I was up she was giggling as I walked with her on my back I sigh again and just continued on my way. Lucy and I split up after a while so we could get cleaned up at our own homes Sabrina going with Lucy on that horse that Lucy summoned out.

**At Lucy's apartment **

**Sabrina's p.o.v**

As soon as we get home mommy made me take a shower as she made lunch after my shower and getting redressed I walked out the bathroom. I walk to the kitchen where mommy was waiting for me with lunch when I get there I see an plate on the table waiting for me so I go and dig right in. after we both our done eating and mommy putting our dishes in the sink she went to take a shower after I asked her to call out plue and mono for me. As I played with them I couldn't wait to go tell aunty Mira about what I learned on our training trip like how I knew both mommy and daddy like each other a lot and had not told each other yet. So I and aunty Mira would have to take this into our own hands and I knew she was going to agree so I couldn't wait to go to the guild to see her.


	10. Chapter 10

At guild later Lucy's p.o.v

As me and Sabrina enter the guild Sabrina left me and went straight to the bar where Mira was. I just sigh 'I hope Mira doesn't affect Sabrina with her matchmaking we don't need too matchmakers around here with Mira around' I thought as I go by both of them as I see Sabrina whispering something to Mira. After Sabrina pulls back and done whispering Mira starts to squeal with happiness which got me worried a bit 'what did Sabrina tell her' I thought as I got closer but there conversation seemed to be over as I got there and ordered a drink from Mira my usual strawberry smoothie. Well after I got that I just thought of it as normal and ignored it going back to my own business and thoughts about a lighting dragon slayer.

Sabrina's p.o.v

After I told aunty Mira about mommy and daddy's feelings towards each other we deiced that we were going to make a plan to get them together. Aunty Mira was planning it all out as I would tell them to meet me at someplace where they would actually meet and the rest was in Mira part of the plan where I would help but how was I going to do it.

Lucy's p.o.v

Sabrina came up to me after she talked to Mira some more. "Mommy can I meet you at the park later at 8?" Sabrina asked me as I just nod my head not knowing what she was planning but I just went along with it "sure Sabrina I'll be there don't worry about it ok" I said as I go back to my smoothie after Sabrina stole a sip going away towards laxus.

Sabrina' p.o.v

'One down one to go' I thought as I approached daddy at his table.

Laxus's p.o.v

I saw Sabrina walk up to me as she had a smile on her face. "Daddy can you meet me at the park later at 8 please!" she asked me with her puppy dog eyes which I can't say no too. I just sigh and nod my head as she becomes really happy as hugs me for saying yes and soon she was back walking downstairs and walking towards the bar where I could Mira waiting for her. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I asked myself.


End file.
